Foto Dalam Handphone-mu
by Nell Neverlookback
Summary: Naruto memaksa Ino meminjamkan Handphone-nya. Drable. Fluff.
**Foto Dalam Handphone-mu**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Gaje, OOC(Maybe), Typo(s), Dll.**

"Arghh! Sial!"

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Umpatan pemuda pirang jabrik tersebut menarik perhatian gadis yang tengah duduk dibelakangnya.

Naruto berbalik agar bisa menatap gadis tersebut. "Aku menjatuhkan telur gulungku.." Naruto berdiri menghampiri gadis pirang _style ponytail_ yang tengah membereskan sisa bentou-nya. "Lihat Ino! Saus-nya mengotori celana dan kemejaku!" Naruto berdiri di depan Ino sambil menggamit kemejanya sendiri.

Ino menatap seragam Naruto, dia melihat terdapat ceceran saus di kemeja pendek berwarna putih dan celana kotak-kotak coklat yang dipakai Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau ke toilet."

"Mana sempat Ino! Sebentar lagi bell tanda istirahat telah berakhir akan segera bunyi!"

"Terserahlah." ucap Ino malas seraya berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"

"Buang sampah." jawab Ino acuh seraya mengacungkan kantong plastik kecil berwarna putih berisi sampah ke wajah Naruto.

"Tunggu! Apa kau punya tisu?"

Ino menaruh kantong plastik di mejanya seraya membuka isi tasnya. "Nggak ada.. sepertinya ketinggalan."

Naruto tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminjam _handphone_ mu?" Naruto menunjuk _handphone_ Ino yang tergeletak di mejanya. "Sasuke pasti masih di kantin.. aku mau _sms_ Sasuke agar dia membe-"

"Nggak." Ino menjawab refleks.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menatap Ino dengan tatapan memohon.

Ino mendengus kesal. "Bukankah kau sendiri punya _handphone_?!"

" _Handphone_ -ku ketinggalan.. Ayolah! _Pleaseee_." _Puppy eyes no jutsu mode on_.

Ino membuang muka. Kesal. "Pokoknya nggak!"

Syutt!

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil _handphone_ Ino yang tergeletak tersebut.

"Hey!"

Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _handphone_ Ino agar Ino tak bisa meraihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ino protes sambil melompat-lompat berusaha merebut _handphone_ -nya dari Naruto. "Kembalikan!"

Naruto menekan tombol power disisi handphone Ino sehingga layarnya menjadi menyala. "Wahh! Cuma kunci geser!" seru Naruto sambil menggeser kunci layar sehingga menampilkan wallpaper yang membuatnya terkejut. "Haa? Apa ini?" Sejenak Naruto terdiam menatap foto _close up_ -nya yang tengah tersenyum lima jari. Dia benar-benar terkejut karena fotonya menjadi wallpaper di handphone Ino ditambah editan text. ' _Daisuki! Naruto!_ '.

Ino terdiam kaku. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dijelaskannya pada Naruto. "Ma-Maaf.." Ino menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Sasu-"

"Berisik!" seru Ino sewot sambil memelototi Naruto. "Ah!" Ino kembali menundukan kepalanya karena tidak bisa menatap iris _blue saphire_ Naruto yang menatapnya perlu kepastian. "Maaf.."

"Jangan meminta maaf.." Naruto meraih tangan Ino seraya menatap Ino serius. "Yang minta maaf.. seharusnya aku.."

Ino menegadahkan kepalanya-menatap Naruto heran. "Kenapa?"

Naruto mengeluarkan _handphone_ di saku celananya sehingga membuat Ino cukup terkejut. 'Bukankah dia tidak membawa _handphone_?'

Beberapa detik Naruto mengotak-atik _handphone_ tersebut kemudian menyodorkannya pada Ino. "Lihatlah."

Dengan ragu Ino menerima _handphone_ tersebut. Ino terpaku menatap layar handphone Naruto yang menampilkan galeri foto yang memperlihatkan banyak sekali foto Ino yang diambil diam-diam olehnya. "E-EEHHH..?"

"Stt!" Naruto meletakan telunjuk dibibir Ino. "Aku juga.." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Ino. "Sangat menyukaimu."

Blusshhh.

Ino merona merah sampai mengeluarkan asap _imaginer_ di kepalanya.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bell masuk menolong Ino dari serangan jantung mendadak. Dia kembali duduk dan menyimpan sampah yang akan di buangnya di bawah meja-dekat kakinya.

"Tsk!" decak Naruto sedikit kesal. Naruto duduk pasrah di bangkunya.

"Naruto.. kenapa malah duduk? Cepat bersihkan seragammu!" Ino berbisik dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto berbalik agar bisa menatap Ino. "Terlambat Ino.. sebentar lagi Asuma-sensei datang.." Naruto nyengir kuda. "Yasudahlah, lagipula aku bawa jaket untuk menutupinya saat pulang nanti."

"Jiahhhh." Ino memutar bola matanya-bosan.

"Ino!" Naruto menatap Ino tajam.

"I-Iya?" jawab Ino kaku karena terkejut dan gugup.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya berhentilah menyaingi Sakura untuk menggoda Sasuke!"

"Haa?" Ino hanya bisa memasang raut bingung menanggapi perintah Naruto.

"Mulai hari ini kau pacarku! Kau tak boleh melirik apalagi menggoda pria lain kecuali aku!" Naruto menegaskan seraya memegang tangan Ino.

"Ba-Baik!"

 **Owari**

 **Nell Note:**

Yay! Drable fic yang fluffy... :3

Thanks udah baca ya minna! Gimana? suka?


End file.
